endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayana Toqa Saon
Ayana Toqa Saon is southwest of Samaroara and northeast of both Ova Demroa Kanahi and Agnato Gy Kbrilma. Ayana Toqa Saon has Kuvaku Atani (Parent Lake), Nonakua Atani (Central Lake), Voakoa Atani (Baby Lake), and Ranataga Atani (Gateway Lake) along with the rivers Yava Hingida Ova (Silt River Big) and Yava Hingida Avoova (Silt River Small) which helps make this region the breadbasket of Ojasaon. 'Geography and Climate' The geography in Ayana Toqa Saon isn’t that remarkable on the whole. In the southern parts of the region, it’s extremely flat. It becomes hillier as one gets closer to the lakes or goes further up north. Even here though, the terrain is very shallow and smooth. Kuvaku Atani, Nonakua Atani, Voakoa Atani, Ranataga Atani, Yava Hingida Ova, and Yava Hingida Avoova all have helped moderate the climate in the area and make it more humid. Ayana Toqa Saon also has three distinct biomes with the wetlands being closest to the rivers and lakes, tropical grassland further out, and the semi-arid scrubland further out. Each of these lakes and rivers has a lot in common. But they also have unique physical characteristics and histories. Kuvaku Atani: Is located above and is much larger than Voakoa Atani. The size difference and proximity of the two lakes is the reason why they’re referred to as the parent and baby lakes. Kuvaku Atani is not only the oldest but also the largest of the five lakes in terms of surface area but second in terms of water volume. The lake with the greatest water volume would be Ranataga Atani. The reason being is that even though Kuvaku Atani is larger than Ranataga Atani, it’s almost significantly shallower as well. Nonakua Atani: Is the south eastern most lake within Ojasaon. It’s the shallowest out of all the lakes within Ojasaon. The water in this lake is distinct in that it flows northward into Amaroo Atani. It also shares much of the same biology as Amaroo Atani. Ranataga Atani: Is a record holder in many ways. It’s the deepest, oldest, and northernmost lake within Ojasaon. This lake has the water volume roughly equal to that of Nonakua and Voakoa combined. It’s also the second largest in terms of surface area. Both its size and location has made it very strategic. The massive amount of water has a moderating effect on the climate making the weather around this lake much milder. That and its location have made the lake a hub for caravans coming in and out of Ova Demroa Kanahi. Voakoa Atani: Is the lake directly southeast of Kuvaku Atani. Much of its water originates from Kuvaku Atani. It’s the youngest, and second smallest lake within Ojasaon. Voakoa Atani formed when Kuvaku Atani overflowed in the distant past. The flood water flowed into a nearby basin which then became Voakoa Atani. 'Flora and Fauna' The majority of flora and fauna located in Ayana Toqa Saon are animal and plant species that are common found in wetland, tropical grassland, and semi-arid scrublands in other parts of the world. The lakes in Ayana Toqa Saon share the same plant species as Amaroo Atani. 'History' This region was the first area to be occupied by both the Agiba and the Jaorudga. It was also the most heavily occupied region out of all of Ojasaon. Especially Demroa Sawanahi Yah which has from the very start served as a land based trade hub for people going in and out of Ojasaon. Demroa Sawanahi Yah is the oldest city in Ojasaon (far older than Agnato Gy Kbrilma) and has nearly been continuously occupied by one group or another since the city was built. The only time the city had really seen any massive population decline is during the end of the second epic. The region as a whole has seen major population shifts occur. In particular, around 12 Agiba Families fled the region after it was occupied by the Jaorugda. These Agiba moved into Ova Demroa Kanahi and even formed a few oasis towns. However, within a few generations many of the Agiba who had fled Ayana Toqa Saon decided to return. Four families decided to stay in Ova Demroa Kanahi and eventually became the Garatjjan Mabila. The Rihnit unlike the Jaorudga or Agiba weren’t as quick to occupy this region. That was only because the Jaorudga and Agiba had taken a land route into Ojasaon while the Rihnit landed onto Ojasaon by boat. 'Economy' The economy of the region is almost entirely based on farming and trade. Most of the crops grown are exclusively grown for the purpose of human and/or animal consumption. Crops like sorghum, coconut, yam, taro, watermelon, wheat, and bananas are grown long the lakes and rivers while barrel and prickly pear cacti are also grown further away. Some crops grown in this region aren’t grown exclusively as food crops. Hemp is used to make clothing and rope. The rarest and most highly valued crop however is the Bush Mango. Most parts of Ojasaon are unsuitable for growing Bush Mango. However, Bush Mango can be grown within the higher elevated and more humid parts of Ayana Toqa Saon. The Mango Fruit and Seeds are used and consumed as a food source. The pulp of the mango is used in making black dyes. But it’s the wood of the tree which is seen as most valuable. Its toughness is ideal for constructing furniture and large boats. The other big industry within Ayana Toqa Saon is trade. If a product has come into or out of Ojasaon via a land route, it’s guaranteed that it’s passed through Ayana Toqa Saon. Category:Rihnit Category:Geography Category:Ojasaon Category:History